


After the Live

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: So Rosie did a live alone and it felt awkward.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 8





	After the Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...im trying guys so if there is any suggestion please drop a comment below.

Rosie POV

I ended the live. It was awkward when Jisoo is not there.... It feels lonely and sonemehow crowded at the sanme time. She is not home yet I think. I've been having trouble sleeping unless she has gone back to the dorm.

I was about to drift off when I heard keys of the front door opens. Looking at the clock it was 12:00pm already.

Slowly, my door knob was turned and the face I have missed the most peek from behind the door.

"Yaa....your'e not sleeping yet Chaeng?"

"I couldn't sleep without you Unnie."

"Aish such a baby." Jisoo walk closer to my bed and drop a light kiss on my forehead.

"Let me wash up first then we snuggle to sleep ok?"

"Okay."

Jisoo went into the shower and the door closes but not locked.

hmm...

Rose remove all of her cloths and decided to join in.

Jisoo's back was turned away from her trying to wash her back with the luffa...

Rosie take the luffa and wrap her arms around Jisoo's waist....

"Aishh...Jinja ....you startled me..."

"Let me get your back Unnie."She said lowly nibbling a bit of jisoo's earlobe...

"Mmmhmhhhmmmm."

"You know I'm trying to wash up right."

"Who said we can't do both Unnie."

My finger slowly trail down her body towards her pussy. I rub slowly at first then inserted one finger.

"Ahhh... Chaeyoung ah...."

Jisoo grab my wrist trying to put more pressure down below...

I just comply and suddenly pushed all three fingers inside her.

"FUCKKKK.....CHAEEEE!!"

Rosie rapidly piston her fingers in and out faster and faster until Jisoo was a sobbing mess .

"Are you close baby."

"Mmmmmm"

I pumped faster then Jisoo let out a long muffled scream of orgasm...

"I'M CUMMMINGG ....CHAEEEEE.....GODDDD."

I slow down my pumps and bring my fingers for a taste licking them clean.

Luckily I was holding onto Jisoo tightly since she manage to loose some balance.

"Park Chaeyoung.....I cant feel my legs now... carry me?"

"Okay. baby."

I lifted her bridal style and put her on top of the counter first...drying both of us..

I wrapped the towels around her then carry Jisoo to our bed.

"How do you feel baby, does it hurt?"

"Mmm...sore...and stop grinning...I'll pay you back later just bit tired."

It's okay baby we still have tomorrow. Just rest now I know you've got a long day today."


End file.
